Rain's Song In Dreams Long Forgotten
by SsongSsparrow
Summary: This is about Rain, mainly that is, and her dark past that just won't go away. She is a Kleptomaniac, and has problems with visiblity. After she encounters Draco, will she be able to form a picture from the scattered puzzle of her past?
1. All about Rain

If you were to ask all the students at Hogwarts about a girl known as   
  
Rain, no one would know who you were talking about. That's because she was   
  
invisible. She was also an Anhamas, that's a half Angel and Half Wizard child.  
  
Being the highly magical being that she was, also being extremely embarrassed   
  
at always sitting alone and eating alone, she made no one notice this was   
  
going on, by making herself invisible, The only time anyone saw her was when   
  
they knew someone HAD to be in the spot she was. In class when the teacher   
  
would look for her when calling roll, when she went home for the summer and   
  
when she was completely asleep.  
  
  
  
At the beginning of school, she had been visible to everyone, but then she   
  
noticed that no one seemed to notice she was there. This is when a problem   
  
came into play, she was extremely shy. So, even though she was smart, to the   
  
same extent that Hermione was, also creative, beautiful, and loved being around   
  
people, she wouldn't start a conversation. Even though she desperately wanted   
  
to be noticed, she wasn't. The people in her dormitory her first year, had even   
  
dropped out of school, so when the other students moved in, they didn't even   
  
know she exsisted.  
  
The other girls in her dormitory knew that someone, or something was living in   
  
their dorm and sleeping in that bed, but they assumed it was some sort of spirit,   
  
because they had never seen it. She was a Slytherin, that none of the Slytherins   
  
knew.  
  
Rain HATED being a Slytherin. They were mostly cold and cruel to   
  
everyone they came into contact with, Just because they didn't want to be looked   
  
at as pathetic or vulnerable. They were cowards in her opinion, just because   
  
they were afraid to be different than their parents. One thing she didn't   
  
understand was why she had been placed in this house at all. She thought of   
  
herself as quite free and brave and all of that. But deep down in her soul she   
  
knew different, why else would someone make themselves invisible because they   
  
didn't have any friends?   
  
  
  
  
One other more serious issue was her stealing problem. She was a real   
  
kleptomaniac. Whenever she saw the opportunity she would think of her list and   
  
how later she could take those things that she was being paid for. She had a   
  
paper posted in the common room with this message on it:   
  
***********************************************************  
  
THEIF FOR HIRE!   
Just send a base fee of 10 Galleons with job description and a   
  
CODE NAME!  
  
so I will be able to contact you through owl post to:  
  
  
Dark Angel   
  
And I will contact you within a week with the further expenses.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
She had turned her little problem into a thriving business, and had acquired a   
  
fortune to rival the Malfoy Families.   
  
This she was exceedingly proud of, at least she knew that she wouldn't have to   
  
spend her valuable time sweating over a job that she didn't even like just   
  
because of a lack of money.   
  
She could do exactly what she wanted to...  
  
When she figured out what that was.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A/N: WELL, Enough of this boring malarky! I am going to write the story now.   
I am sorry about the droning but to you there IS no Rainbow Joy Consolateur and  
you have to have some kind of a History on who she IS to understand the grand   
significance of all that happens IN the story. whew!!! Sometimes I get a little   
carried away. Sorry! =)   
Please Read AND Review!   
  
  
- Rainsong 


	2. Caught Red Handed!

Hello all,

I GOT A REVIEW!

THANK YOU Ahyanah!

I don't know whom I'm going to pair Rain with. I don't really like Harry all that much, I like him,  
But more as the big brother type, not really as a Real guy. Oh and in this chapter you will get to see what Rain looks like. :)  
Lol  
My first review! Yay 'singing to myself with a little victory dance' lol giggling hilariously on a caffeine high  
I am seventeen and I still act like a 12 year old. Hmm oh well, I hope I Never change It's too much fun being me. P

Oh Yeah I Disclaim the Characters in the last chapter and in this one. I don't own them

WITH THE EXCEPTION OF RAIN and ASHANTE, I DO OWN them I would like it if you would ask me

to use either in your fiction. Or at least tell me your using them so that I can read what you do with them and all that sort of stuff.

Ok? Please Read AND Review. I promise I will read at least one

of yours if you do, and I will review if fan fiction lets me. ;)

Well on with my dunderheaded writing!

Hope you like!

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Rain Was Sleeping in her dormitory, Dreaming about horrible things. She cried in her sleep

every night, (This was part of the reason her dorm mates kept up the belief that she was

some sort of spirit.) Rains nightmares had never really made sense to her, and she mostly

forgot what they were about. All she knew was that she had dried tears on her face every

morning, and she woke up screaming a lot in the middle of the night. This particular night she

did just that. When Rain woke up, She vaguely remembered something about her parents

being gone forever... Then she promptly forgot all about it. Rain got up and walked around the

room standing next to each girls bed and studying their face as they slept, 'I wish I could be

that peaceful in my sleep. I wonder what it's like to actually want to rest? Oh well, No sense in

dwelling on the impossible. I should get to my list for tonight.' Rain walked over to her trunk

and took her wand saying 'Alohomorah Rain Anhamas Trunk' She had put a complex locking

spell on her trunk so that no one who was curious about the contents of it and knew the

Alohomorah charm would be able to investigate the contents. She studied the list and

thought, ' hmm Mr. Draconus (Draco Malfoy) wants another order. ha! He has been trying to

figure out who exactly I am for the whole time I have been here at Hogwarts! I would cut him

off if he weren't such a good customer. He gives incredible tips for doing a good job! Oh well,

what is it that he wants this time? Hmm, this is heavy!

The note read:

1 lock of Harry Potter's Hair

1 lock of Ashante Mienlan's Hair

1 garment belonging to both

Usually it's just Diaries, so he can know everything about a certain person. This looks like he's

going to do a Love potion or something. Hmmm I am going to have to follow him around after

I do this, just so I know what he's up to. Ok, Um there's Blaise Zabini, She wants Draco's

Diary, Oh! That's going to cost her! He is SUCH a light sleeper... What's this! Someone wants

to do a Love Potion ON NEVILLE!' At reading this Rain Exploded into a Fit of silent giggles,

after she recovered and her sides and cheeks stopped aching she Looked at the list to see who

was so incredibly insane... 'Sunrise... Hmm I don't know whose codename that is. I will have

to stand by the drop point to see who picks that up...' After she put the list in her pocket she

crept out of the Girls dorm room and hurried to the guys. She had a lot of orders tonight. It

would take a long time to get everything done and she had to go into two touchy rooms. Harry

wasn't an easy person to cut anything off of and Draco, well he was just impossible to steal

from without him noticing fairly quickly. He also slept with his diary in his robes... because she

had done the same thing a while ago. Rain stepped lightly into the fifth year slytherin Guys

dormitory... She didn't even dare to breathe loudly only stepping once a minute She had a

charm on her feet to be silent when stepping but unfortunately sometimes her bones clicked

despite her efforts. Once she reached Draco's bed she put a sleeping charm on him and

slipped the diary out of his robes easily. 'Whew! I thought for sure he was going to wake up

there for a moment.' Rain ran to the door, (no one else was even a remotely light sleeper.

Crabbe and Goyle were practically in a coma when they slept, and Eric Dupont was drooling,

telling her he wasn't likely to wake up any time soon. Rain ran through the school, she had the

whole place memorized down to what time of the day the staircases changed and what was

where and plus she knew a guiding charm and some secret passages that would lead her into

every dormitory without needing the pass-words. She arrived in the Girls Dormitory of the

Gryffindors at 1:00 am and ran over to Ashante and took out her scissors, cut off a lock of hair

and stuffed it into her invisible bag along with the diary, in a small compartment. She then

proceeded to rummage through the girls clothing to find something she really liked. 'Hmm I

think I like the red halter top.' Again she stuffed the shirt into her bag. Then Ashante yawned

and woke up! Rain spun around and stopped breathing... the girl sat up and looked directly AT

Rain... and said"I don't remember leaving that open." Rain was tingling with relief, and lack

of oxygen. She moved aside as 'Shante came over and shut the closet, she then skidded into

the bathroom very nearly missing Rain's bag. 'Whew!' Thought Rain as she fled from the

room. She hated it when they woke up. Well, Now she only had one room left to get into and

she was already within thirty seconds from it. Tonight felt like it was taking an eternity but

really was going by quite quickly. She had started at 12:15 and it was only 1:23. Now she was

at the door she would get the most stuff from. She had to get the ingredients you would need

for a love potion from Neville, and from Harry, (A clothing item, and a lock of hair.) 'Sheesh, I

should become a hairdresser with all this hair I have to cut. Not to mention the fact that they

can't notice that it's cut!' Well, when she finally opened the door of the room, She heard

someone gagging! Very worried and alarmed she ran into the room forgetting completely what

would happen if she was found and followed the gagging sound to one of the four posters here

a boy with red hair (Ron) Was choking in his sleep! Rain found herself shaking him awake

trying to get him to start breathing! Ron woke up with a start and started coughing and

inhaling quick deep breaths. Rain, finally coming to her senses stepped back and stood still.

Now that Ron had calmed down he was looking around inquiringly, 'I could've swore someone

shook me awake! But there's nobody up.' "Oy Harry? Are you out there in your invisibility

cloak" Ron couldn't see Harry in his bed but then Harry woke up and said, "Did you call me

Ron? What's going on" Rain was starting to panic. She had never been in a room with two

people that were awake when she was on an errand, all they had to do was touch her and she

would appear in the middle of the GRYFFENDOR BOY'S DORMITORY! With Stolen Goods!

Ron replied"I had a dream that I was being choked by a evil tomato and then someone

shook me out of it and I really was choking but no one else is up." Harry said" You want to

search the room? Just incase whoever it is might be invisible" At this comment Rain's heart

stopped beating all together. Her breathing stopped and she was so terrified that if she had

been visible she would've turned completely white as the blood drained out of her gold tanned

face. Her green eyes were bulging out of their sockets and she had her tiny hands clenched so

tight that her skin was ripping and her nails were planted into her palms. But she just stood

there horrified and unable to make a single move...

Ron"I know this sounds really paranoid but, yeah."

Harry"Paranoid! I think that waking up hourly thinking that Voldemort is going to be

standing over me with his wand drawn and muttering Avada Kedavra is paranoid. Um...

snickers Ron? Why a tomato" Ron blushed and shot Harry a look that clearly stated 'shut

up!' And said" Come on they could be gone already" At that, I got some of the feeling back

in my body and started backing away, trying to remember where the piles of dirty clothing

had been. 'Why couldn't they have picked up after themselves!' Harry- "Hmm This is too

slow. Nonfamilial Net Cagus " Rain started to run but before she had gotten two steps she was

enveloped in a net cage. Harry"Reveale" The sight that greeted Harry and Ron was one that

they will probably never forget. A beautiful girl about their age, with glowing gold eyes framed

by long black eyelashes, shimmering golden skin, Long black wavy hair, and her hands

clutched around her waist, this was enough to leave and impression on it's own but added to

this she was inside a net, with blood dripping from her hands. (Clutching her hands to tightly

with long nails.) Rain fainted almost immediately and fell onto one of the mountains of

clothing.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Yes I am going to be evil and put a cliffy there.

Lol

Please review! I love you guys I have four reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in so long!


	3. A New Neville Longbottom

Ron just stood there in shock at what just happened,   
  
'Who is she? What is she doing in the middle of the boys dormitory of a different house?'   
  
Harry was moving towards the girl with a knife.  
  
Harry-"Ron! Come on! Help me cut the net off her, no, go get Professor Mcgonagall.   
  
I have never seen this girl before and it looks like she's lost a bit of blood."  
  
Ron- "Ok"   
  
Harry cut the net off of her and picked up her hands to see why she was bleeding,  
  
'her fingernails are IN HER HAND! This girl must be Crazy or something.' Harry thought and left her hands like that,   
  
they would probably bleed a lot heavier than that if he took the fingernails out of her palms.   
  
Then Harry noticed the bag laying next to her. (Invisible bag appeard when he said 'Reveale')  
  
Looking through the bag he recognized the red halter top. (He had been extremely distracted every time he saw Shante in it.)  
  
'What would she be doing carrying around one of Shante's tops?...'   
  
Harry was still puzzling over this in his mind when Professor Mcgonagall Burst into the room.   
  
Harry was taken quite aback by the appearance of the usually neatly done up professor. She was in majenta pajamas with pastel pink   
  
bunny slippers and a light pink pointed sleeping hat! Harry was so distracted by her appearance that it took him a while to come to his   
  
senses and tell her exactly what had happenned. He wasn't even all that sure that this actually WAS Mcgonagall  
  
"Well? Have I been ripped from my sleep to come up here and have you gape at me?" Yup it's her! :) (A/N: I love a sharp remark!)  
  
"Uh... Sorry Proffessor but Ron was choking in his sleep and someone woke him up but no one else in the room was awake,   
  
so he woke me up and we couldn't see anyone. But just to make sure the room was empty I did the Nonfamilial Net Cageus charm   
  
and it closed around what looked like nothing, so then I said 'Reveale' and she was standing in front of us looking terrified   
  
and then she just fainted right there." Harry said this rather quickly because he was so embarrassed at having Minerva Mcgonagall there   
  
looking like that.  
  
The Professor just nodded and levitated the girl directing her to the door. " Go to bed, I am going to take her to the hospital wing and,   
  
If you wish, I will tell the teachers that you will not be able to make your first class and send up a late breakfast so that you may sleep in."  
  
The boys just nodded and stared. She thanked them for getting her, turned her back, and shut the door.   
  
  
  
Harry and Ron, who were absolutely flabberghasted at this experience just stood there for a minute with their mouths hanging open.  
  
Then as if on cue they both turned to each-other and said "Mcgonagall in Pink??" And burst into laughter!   
  
Harry- "I wish I had gotten a picture so that I could show Hermione!" They both jumped into bed  
  
Ron- "Did you SEE the BUNNY SLIPPERS!?!" They Roared with laughter  
  
Harry- "Magenta Mcgonagall I never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
After a couple more minutes of all this ruckus Neville sat up in bed and started cursing in latin at them.   
  
This only made their roaring ten times louder and when Neville got out of bed it wasn't a happy scene.  
  
Neville was no longer pudgy, or even slightly clumsy. He had taken a muggle form of self defence called Karate and was now even slightly  
  
Graceful and muscular. He had also grown quite a bit to where he was only slightly shorter than Ron.  
  
However they still hadn't thought of him as someone that wouldn't be good to piss off. Now they realized the truth of it.  
  
He was towering over their sitting figures with a red face and bulging eyes! He was Not happy! Neville- Do you realize what happens   
  
tomorrow? I have a Potions Exam Tomorrow!! If you two don't be quiet and go to bed I swear I'll HEX YOU!!!"   
  
With that he walked over to his bed, pulled back the covers and slid in.   
  
Harry-"Wow I never thought about it but this year he is a lot different."  
  
Ron- "Yeah, I think I'm getting a bit tired. Maybe we should go to bed."  
  
Harry, Stifling a yawn - "Yeah. Nigh' Won" 


	4. Rain's Friends

Hi all you readers out there, I know I have been writing and uploading like crazy   
  
but when I get started on an Idea, If I stop writing for very long my Idea gets lost!   
  
heh! oh well. I need reveiws though. I am extremely depressed when I look at my reviews   
  
and only see one. *pout* *pout* I need moral support and some Ideas on how to get Harry   
  
and Ashante together. : P I Don't know who I should put Rain with now. I really love   
  
Ron, But Draco is so damn sexy! hmm.......   
  
REVIEW! HELP ME!  
  
Ok well I disclaim the Theme of Hogwarts and all the Characters with the exception of Rain, and Ashante, they are mine!  
  
On with the fiction.   
***********************************************************************************************  
  
In the morning Ron and Harry woke up to discover that the usual wake up call had been cancelled.   
  
Harry thinks- 'mmmmm I could get used to waking up on my own.'   
  
Harry looked around the room to discover Ron rummaging through his closet to find something to wear.   
  
"Ron you know that we have to be in dress code anyway so why are you worrying about what to wear?"  
  
Ron threw Harry a note and said, "Mcgonagall left this for us it says that we have the whole day off   
  
Classes and that we don't have to be in dress code."  
  
Harry examined the note. It said-  
  
'Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
Due to special circumstances you are excused from all your classes for the week  
  
You are also excused from wearing your uniforms.   
  
P.S. We would also like to request that you spend the day getting to know the   
  
Young Lady waiting for you in the hospital wing, Her name is Rainbow Joy   
  
Consolateur. Undoubtedly you will have the whole week to yourselves as Miss  
  
Consolateur will not be receiving any other visitors.   
  
Thank you,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonagall.  
  
  
Harry- "Wow, I can't believe this. We're getting off classes and we get to dress up so that we can hang out with a  
  
beautiful girl! Life has finally begun to make sense!" Harry didn't have any proper looking muggle clothing since   
  
He had always worn Dudley's old clothes and ended up borrowing some of Ron's. In about ten minutes they had scarfed   
  
down their breakfast of Cocoa pebbles and wintergreen Milk.  
  
As soon as they got out of the portrait hole Harry said,"Race you to the hospital wing!" And was off at ninety miles an  
  
hour.  
  
Ron Started off a couple seconds later yelling, "Hey No Fair You've got a head start!" Nevertheless Harry just barely won.  
  
He might be faster than Ron but he couldn't run for as long and the hospital wing was quite a ways away. The only reason   
  
he HAD won was because Ron had run into Professor Flitwick. By the time they arrived they were both sweaty and red faced.   
  
They were also laughing hysterically. Ron had thrown Flitwick (who levitated himself almost everywhere) about a hundred   
  
yards. Harry said "Straightenous" and they were instantly as clean as they had been when they left the dormitories.  
  
  
  
Rain's Point Of View  
  
As she woke up she heard voices and a door shutting.  
  
Ron- "Wow, she's a lot prettier when she's all peaceful like that. Last night she had the most terrified look on her face!"  
  
Harry whispering - "Shh! I think she's waking up!"  
  
'Who the heck is here? Where is here?' At this moment Rain opened her eyes.  
  
Harry was now standing beside her bed on the right side. Ron was on the other side.   
  
Harry- "Hello... Do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
Right then Madame Pomfrey tore into the room, "You're awake! I'm so glad! I see your friends are here! How nice, they will  
  
be spending the day with you, and as long as they're with you, you can walk around the castle and you also have a pass to   
  
Hogsmeade." She then rounded on Ron and Harry, " You make sure not to let her out of your sight. She is under your   
  
responsibility!"  
  
Rains head was spinning! 'Her friends? She didn't have any friends! Hogsmeade? Why? What about classes?!'  
  
This last question she stated bluntly, "What about CLASSES!?" Her whole world was upside down and she had no idea what   
  
was going on.  
  
Obviousely seeing her distress, Madame Pomfrey tried to calm her and then started to explain. "We gave you the week off   
  
from classes. You will probably develope a headache later due to the anti-invisibility potion Professor Snape made for   
  
you." She turned to Ron and Harry, " You see, Miss Consolateur has been walking around invisible most of the time she has   
  
been in Hogwarts. She is in Slytherin and we would've gotten some of her house-mate's to watch her but none of them know  
  
who she is. So since you know her, you will be the ones with this duty. You see, the potion she has been given will only  
  
start working in a week and so untill then she has to be watched by the two of you to ensure she doesn't sneak around   
  
stealing things anymore."   
  
Harry- "Wow, Uh, Ok. Hi Rainbow, My name's Harry."   
  
Ron- "Ron Weasley, Um Pleased to meet you Rainbow."  
  
Rain said that she needed to get dressed and get a shower, so they waited outside and Madame Pomfrey left.  
  
Rain thinking- 'Well at least my captors are cute, I like the one with the green eyes! I love dark features and all that.   
  
I also think that he's Harry Potter, The one I was stealing from last night. I guess now I am going to have to stay   
  
visible but that's ok now that I am going to have friends... hopefully'  
  
She looked around, and to her delight her trunk had been brought down, although it had been unopened.   
  
"Alohomorah Rain Anhamas Trunk" Rain picked out a forest green halter top and some black widelegs with a chain on the side.  
  
(a/n: I love that outfit. The pants are from hot topic. The shirt is from Rave.)   
  
Rain hurried to get dressed and was very pleased at the outcome. She put her hair up in a clip on top of her head and   
  
walked out the door of the infirmary.   
  
Ron and Harry were practically tripping over themselves the whole way through the castle. Rain's thoughts- ' I wish they   
  
would stop this stupidity and just treat me like they do everyone else!'   
  
At this, she looked at the two. Ron was trying to straighten his robes, and Harry was straightening his hair. Then when  
  
They saw her looking at them and started makeing excuses that they had been wrestling on the way over and thought they were  
  
a bit dirty.  
  
Rain rounded on the two and said, " Oh please, stop being so weird. I have watched you a lot and I know that you don't   
  
Normally act like this around Hermione, So just imagine it's her your talking to and talk to me! " She flashed them a   
  
Toothy Grin and took them both by the arm. "So, I hear they have a new broom in Quality Quidditch Supplies, Who's up to   
  
Going and seeing it?" Ron and Harry started to realize that she was more than just a pretty face, Especially Ron though.  
  
Ron had been thinking about her and how when she smiled he got all weak like he hadn't eaten in a month. Then it struck   
  
him. She was perfect for Ginny to hang out with! They would absolutely love each other and Rain could talk to Ginny   
  
about Quidditch and tell her how incredible the sport is!'  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(A/N: You thought I was gonna get all mushy there, dincha? Yeah you did! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha HA HA HAAAAA! Sorry I just love  
  
teasing people. Guys truly are the one puzzle God put on earth, It's like those little IQ tests that they have in some  
  
Restaurants, where you try to see how many pegs you have left after you have made all the possible jumps, you know that   
  
they are there just to keep you busy, but it still seems like no time has passed at all before your meal comes. :)   
  
Can you believe him?! Totally clueless just like Ron usually is. All I have to say is...... Boys, you can't live with em,  
  
and your certainly not willing to live without them.) Later! 


	5. Rain Remembers

Sorry I haven't been writing lately I just had my first semester in college and it really drained me and I guess nobody really  
  
cares because they're not reviewing or reading so oh well. Sorry I am a bit melodramatic sometimes…. Anyway…   
  
I don't own anyone except Ashante and Rain. This is my plotline in a world of Rowlings props and settings.   
  
So please don't sue me. Anyway it doesn't matter, I don't have any money. I've never even had a job! lol   
  
Rain is dreaming,  
  
"Where am I?" Rain finds herself inside the headmasters office, but the roof is gone and faux is gone,   
  
there's a cold breeze behind her, and her hair is going everywhere, but rain is disoriented and   
  
too distracted by the state of the office to pay much attention to it because she's worried about   
  
Dumbledore. He would never have let his office get blown apart willingly. But this office didn't have any of   
  
his stuff in it either, it looked like it had been robbed. Rain turned around and gasped, the wall was gone, there   
  
was something else out of place but she didn't have time to place it because there was this incredibly loud   
  
*pop* right behind her, Rain turned around and there was a small child on the floor. She had blonde wavy hair and   
  
gold eyes that seemed to glow. She looked around as if disoriented and started screaming. Rain felt awkward   
  
and confused, she wanted to help the child but she didn't know how, and yet the child didn't seem to see her.   
  
Plus, for some reason she couldn't seem to move at all. She was trying hard to, yet she was still standing in   
  
the same place, then a voice came out of nowhere hissing an incantation. "Whilenithon liksindai ere' enbolinai   
  
cellepitomana…" and the little girls hair quickly turned black instead of blonde, yet before the voice could finish   
  
a warmth came into the room and in ran a small boy, with a tall man in a black robe behind him. "What is it?!!!"   
  
came the hissing voice, which rain could now see came from a fire place in the room. The small blonde boy had  
  
run straight to the girl and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her little form from the room. "Where   
  
is he taking her?!!" hissed the fire, the tall man turned towards the flame and said, "This location isn't safe for   
  
you or her to hide out through her training. The Aurors have found it I'm afraid, and they have Dumbledore   
  
with them." The fire hissed a four letter word and was immediately out. Rain stared on in wonder and   
  
amazement, but then, as the man in tall man in black was turning to leave and gust of wind blew his hood off, he was   
  
turned away, but his hair was all black and kind-of greasy.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
Rain was safe in her bed on the third day and the sunlight was just creeping up over the horizon. She couldn't   
  
believe that she had slept the whole night through. It was utterly amazing, she didn't ever remember sleeping the   
  
whole night before, and then the strangest thing happened. She remembered an office, it looked like Dumbledore's   
  
but if Dumbledore had found out about it then it couldn't have been his. Then Rain remembered the night before   
  
when she had such a fun time with Harry and Ron, and that they would be coming any moment to pick her up   
  
for another day of fun.   
  
"Yes! Madam Pomfrey? Are you awake?" -rain.  
  
"Why yes dear, was there something you wanted? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Oh yes, it's nothing to do with my health I was just wondering what time it is." -Rain  
  
"It's about 6:45 am dear, you're up awfully early for the sleeping potion we have you on, are you sure you're ok?"   
  
"Yes I'm feeling fine. I was wondering is it ok if I go down to the kitchens, I would like to get something to eat."   
  
"Hmm, I have strict orders from Dumbledore ordering me not to let you out of the hospital wing without an escort,   
  
but I think I have a solution. There's a boy named Draco Malfoy who is in for reoccurring nightmares that was   
  
going to go down in a few minutes, he can escort you, if you're comfortable with that."   
  
"Just as long as I get to eat, I'm positively famished."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mhuahaha!!!!!  
  
Lol  
  
Sorry About this but I have to leave it there. I have to go to college now. Will write soon!!!!  
  
Here are the three questions to answer in your reviews.  
  
What do you think Draco and Hermione's first meeting should be like?  
  
Should there be a conflict between Draco and Ron n' Harry this morning?  
  
Where should the three go on their day off?  
  
TTFN I'll write more tomorrow!  
  
-Rain.  
(p.s. Rain has stopped standing for me because she went one way and got really cool and then I just kinda stayed me. lol)  
Please review!!! 


	6. In Dreams Long Forgotten

Thank you reviewers! I love getting reviews it cheers me up. Sorry I haven't been updating for a long time..   
  
Fanfiction doesn't like XP users. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review I am going to try to   
  
make this a longer chapter.  
As always, I don't own anything harry potter, If you don't recognise something, it's probably an idea from   
  
another fan fiction I read, except rain, and ashante they are mine, and one of my friends read this and said   
  
hey! you took a girl r&b star and put her in your fic, cool! Well, I didn't mean to actually, it's just my luck that   
  
my favorite name would already be taken by a star, Oh well. It's not in there because of her, I just like the   
  
nick-name Ash. So that's mine too. lol.  
  
Enjoy!  
***Thoughts will be indicated like this with only a couple.***  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
New perspectives will be indicated like this  
  
*********************************************************************************  
here you go!!!  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Draco woke up from the dreamless sleep...  
***ugh, my head feels like an anvil was dropped on it.. I must've had the nightmare again, (draco tried   
  
opening his eyes but was blinded by bright white everywhere,and promtly closed them again.) bloody   
  
hell, I miss my black room. (his stomach rumbled) Oh well, I'll have to eat sometime and I'm bloody well   
  
hungry right now.. (Draco snapped open his eyes and shot out of bed, but he wasn't quick enough to   
  
avoid Madame Pomphrey.) The bloody overprotective worrywort was always prodding him here and there  
  
and putting her wand to his temples and palms, and tutting, it was almost as annoying as his mother when   
  
he was sick, and it made him miss home, or rather his mother, which was even more annoying. She was   
  
saying something...***  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, since you are doing better, you are to escort another student to the kitchens to eat,   
  
and if you're not nice to her I'll make sure you get detention with Filch for a month, this girl's had it rough,  
  
and you are to keep the conversation civil."  
Madame Pomphrey was one of the few people that could speak to Draco in this manner without getting  
  
cursed or even insulted, but although he would never admit it, he had a sort of soft spot for the  
  
'overprotective worrywort'. This 'escort' perked up his interest almost as much as his stomach perked   
  
up to the idea of visiting the kitchens. Madame Pomphrey ushered Draco through the hospital wing,  
  
and as he was coming to the exit, he caught sight of a small   
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Rain was starting to get impatient waiting for this guy, she was used to being able to go wherever   
  
she wanted whenever she wanted. Just as she was thinking about leaving, she heard Madame   
  
Pomphrey tutting over someone, talking to Mr Malfoy she presumed, and then they started coming to her.  
  
Rain decided that she needed to brush her hair even though she was just going to be seeing the house   
  
elves and some guy she'd never met. It was all one big tangle. Just as rain was putting down her brush,   
  
and was facing the dresser, she heard someone come in.  
  
***Why isn't there a spell that brushes your hair for you yet? Oh good they're here.***  
  
Rain turned around and froze.   
  
********Rain's Flashback*********  
  
"Whilenithon liksindai ere' enbolinai cellepitomana…" before the voice could finish a warmth came into   
  
the room and in ran a small boy, with a towering man in a black robe behind him... The small blonde boy ran   
  
straight to me and smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room.  
  
********End Flashback*********  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Draco came into a hospital room that looked like it had been lived in for months on end, with a dresser and   
all the furnishings you would expect at home.  
  
By the bed there was a dresser, and more importantly a girl putting something in it, from the back you could   
  
see her hair was down to her thighs, black and wavy. Then she turned around and froze, so did Draco.  
  
********Draco's Flashback*********  
  
Snape stormed into the Malfoy Manor, extremely determined and distraught about something, Draco was   
  
sitting in the livingroom practicing the unforgivables on a rat he had found in the gardens earlier, Father said   
  
it was imperitive that he learn as quickly as possible, but so far he had only managed to make the rat fall   
  
asleep.   
  
Snape came up to Draco and told him that he needed Draco to do something very important, and that he   
  
would be making is godfather very happy if he helped out. Uncle Sevvy walked up to Mother and told her   
  
that he would be taking his godson for a walk and not to worry. Snape came up to him and picked him up,  
  
Draco vaguely remembered something about a trip to see a nice man with a twinkle in his eye and a long   
  
white beard, then arriving at a big castle that was in ruins, and looking out the window after about an hour to   
  
see hundreds of people standing around the place.   
  
Uncle Sevvy then looked at Draco and told him that now he would have to help out, and how important it was   
  
to get it right...  
  
After walking a bit, he told Draco that he had to go into the room and grab the little blonde girl, Draco peeked   
  
in the room and saw a pretty little girl crying and her hair turn black from blonde, and ran into the room and   
  
smiled at her, uncle sevvy came into the room and said something to the fire, as Draco had to practically   
  
drag her out of there.   
  
Uncle Sevvy then took both kids with him to the big group of people and handed the pretty girl to the old man   
  
with the white beard and kissed her cheek, for the first and last time in his life, draco saw his uncle cry, then   
  
she was gone and they left.  
  
********End Flashback*********  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Thank you for reading, Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but it's been busy. Well Please review!  
  
I will try to update soon! 


	7. When you remember

Draco and Rain just stood there staring at each other, both of them realized   
  
something that they had been repressing for a long time, they had met before…   
  
Madame Pomphrey was asking me something to do with not letting the girl out of   
  
my sight, which undoubtedly needed an answer…  
  
"Draco….. Draco! I asked you a question!"   
  
Draco- "Uh, sure…"   
  
"Good then, go along and eat a full meal with all the proper vegetables. And I   
  
will send Ron and Harry there when they arrive."  
  
Madame Pomphrey scooted them out of the Hospital wing and they started towards  
  
the kitchens.   
  
  
  
Draco-  
  
"Uh hi, my name is Draco Malfoy, What was yours again?"  
  
Rain-  
  
"Rain Consolateur…  
  
Do you remember me?"  
  
Draco-  
  
"I don't know, I think I do, but I can't be sure, did you by chance once get   
  
captured by Voldemort and get rescued by a boy with blond hair?"  
  
Rain- "I think so…"  
  
Draco-   
  
"Wow I can't believe this… it was me…"  
  
Rain-  
  
"Really?! I dreamed about it last night but I thought it was just a dream, and   
  
then I saw you and I started to think it might be possible… But how IS it   
  
possible! I don't   
  
I remember being with you at all after that… come to think of it I don't  
  
remember ANYTHING after that. What happened?"  
  
Draco-  
  
"Well I don't know, all I remember is my Uncle crying and giving you to  
  
Dumbledore."  
  
Rain-  
  
"Who is your uncle, maybe he would know more about this..."   
  
Draco-  
  
"Well I'm not usually allowed to tell people, but I think this situation would  
  
be an acceptable exception…  
  
Rain-  
  
"Wait! I think I remember him from the dream, does he have black hair?"  
  
Draco-   
  
"Yeah! His name is-"  
  
Draco was rudely interrupted as they were rounding the corner by running smack   
  
into two other people heading the opposite direction and all four people were   
  
thrown roughly onto their bums.   
  
Draco-   
  
"Excuse us we were completely wrapped up in a conversation and-"  
  
Draco looked up to see that it was Potter and Weasley...  
  
His eyes narrowed and his lips took on their usual sneer.  
  
"Watch where you're going, or you might hurt yourself, we wouldn't want the boy-  
  
who- was- too- stupid- to- die to get a boo- boo, after all mommy isn't around  
  
anymore to kiss it. Oh, and weasel might tear his robes so bad that his family   
  
won't be able to eat for a day so that he won't be walking around naked!"   
  
Ron turned a shade of crimson that Rain hadn't know was possible for a human to   
  
be and started yelling about how Draco should watch his language before he   
  
woke up without his "pansy ass head of hair" and that's when it happened, Harry   
  
turned into something fierce that you wouldn't want to mess with, EVER.   
  
Harry stepped forward and told Ron to be quiet. Ron saw the look in his eyes  
  
and shut up right away.   
  
Harry-  
  
"Malfoy, if you would only be who you really are around us, we wouldn't have to   
  
get into these quarrels."   
  
Harry revealed his wand that was already drawn, and got a sadistic look on his   
  
face that made the hair on the back of everyone's neck stand up, and said-  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!!"  
  
^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^vv^v^v^vv^v^vv^v^   
  
Ooh cliffy!!!  
  
Lol, I know, I know, you're wondering what kind of childhood a monster like me   
  
could have had.  
  
It was pleasant, very pleasant. lol But really, It would be no fun if things   
  
weren't complicated.  
  
Review! Please!  
  
And thank you so very much to the people who reviewed my story I absolutely love   
  
you!!!!  
  
I will update very soon! And I promise that in the next chapter I will have Rain   
  
find out some of the secrets of her past! 


	8. ImpHarryO is harry unforgivable?

Harry-  
  
"Malfoy, if you would only be who you really are around us, we wouldn't have to   
  
get into these quarrels."   
  
Harry revealed his wand that was already drawn, and got a sadistic look on his   
  
face that made the hair on the back of everyone's neck stand up, and said-  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!!"  
  
It was as if time itself was shocked by this action and was slowing as to get a grip on things.   
  
Rain – "NO!!!" She threw herself on top of Draco, while Ron did the only natural thing that   
  
came to him. He punched Harry in the head. The curse shot towards Rain and as it hit her   
  
heart she stopped in the middle of falling to the ground, and her lips turned blue her eyes   
  
were glassy and she was as stiff as a board…  
  
Now time seemed to have had enough with this situation and left them completely still.  
  
Harry was on the floor unconscious, Ron was standing over rain just staring, and Draco was   
  
cradling her in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. As the realization of what had happened hit   
  
Ron, a voice was mingled in with it, (sounding suspiciously like Hermione.) "If the person   
  
performing the curse doesn't really want to kill the other person, the curse won't work."   
  
Hope coursed through Ron like a tornado and he suddenly felt able to move, taking full   
  
advantage of this, Ron threw himself on the floor and ripped Draco off of Rain, looking at   
  
her beautiful face frozen in time he touched his fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse, any   
  
sign that there was still life inside her, and there was!!! It was faint, make that VERY faint,   
  
but there. Tears streamed down his face in relief. "She's alive!! Draco, you pick up Harry   
  
and follow me, She's alive!" – Ron  
  
Draco still sobbing looked up at Ron – "Wha- at?"   
  
"She's alive you dolt! Now pick up Harry and follow me to the hospital wing, she's got a   
  
pulse, but I don't know if she will still have one in a couple of minutes. Madame Pomphrey   
  
may be able to save her, but we have to hurry"  
  
After a little more coaxing, Ron was able to get Draco to pick up Harry and follow him, and   
  
when they got to the Hospital wing, they faced the biggest challenge yet.  
  
"MADAME POMPHREY! Madame Pomphrey come here!" –Draco  
  
"Now Draco you know I'm fond of you but you can't come into my wing and yell around all   
  
these poor sick students, it's no-…What Happened?!"   
  
"Harry used the killing curse on Rain but she still has a pulse." -Ron  
  
"HARRY DID WHAT?!!!" –MP  
  
"He used the killing curse on Rain." – Draco  
  
For a moment MP was completely discombobulated but in an instant she was yelling orders   
  
for the boys to put Rain on a bed and put Harry down. Draco put Harry on the bed next to   
  
him and placed himself between the two of them, "to make sure she doesn't get between us   
  
again." While Ron gently laid Rain on her bed and MP gathered various potions and shoved   
  
them down Rain's throat.   
  
For three days it was the same. Draco paced at Rain's right side, Ron paced at her left side   
  
and Harry lay asleep two beds down, with MP hovering over one and then taking a break   
  
from that to hover over the next. It seemed as though there was nothing that could be done   
  
for either of them except to wait. When Ron punched Harry in the temple, he had hit it   
  
hard enough to cause a major concussion and burst several blood vessels. This had put him   
  
into a temporary coma, and apparently when Harry had hit Rain with the curse she had gone   
  
into shock, however while shock may kill normal human beings it manifests in magic in a   
  
wizard, and petrifies them until their system calms. However there was one problem that was   
  
being addressed. What had caused Harry to cast the curse? MP was doing blood tests on   
  
Harry and there was an odd potion showing up in his blood. Dumbledore came into the   
  
hospital wing and talked with MP in hushed voices, then walked over to Ron and Draco, and   
  
had them sit down.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley, until this crisis occurred, I had thought it not ... impossible, but   
  
nearly so, that you two would ever become less than worst enemies. But you have proved   
  
me most happily wrong, and have come together to watch over your mutual friend, Miss   
  
Consolateur. On this point I am most happy to be wrong although usually I have such   
  
distaste for the feeling. However there is another point on which I have mixed feelings on   
  
and I think that you will also have more than one feeling about. While testing Mr Potter's   
  
blood for infections, MP found some unusual components in his blood. We have learned   
  
through further inspection that Mr Potter was under a potion form of the imperious curse.   
  
However, we have reason to believe that it was not Voldemort himself who was controlling   
  
him, as there have been precautions made that inhibit anyone outside the castle from   
  
possessing any student in any form here at the school, in fact it had to have been one of the   
  
teachers or the students."  
  
Dumbledore rose – "I will leave you to your thoughts." then strode out of the room.  
  
Draco silently got up and walked over to Harry's bedside, studied his face, and sat down in   
  
the chair beside him. After a few moments Ron let out a sigh, * How could you fight   
  
someone unless you knew who they were? Who could've gotten to Harry's food? At least I   
  
still have my best friend* -Ron got out of his chair and went over to Harry's bedside, bent   
  
over him and whispered in his ear "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you mate."  
  
Review!!!  
  
Ahyanah ty for the review  
  
Juliette Dupont sorry no clubbing ;)  
  
kealohikakahiaka thanks for the review I will  
  
freezing-thesun Sry not a good formatter thanks for the review  
  
Sunrunner of Summer You are completely awesome thanks so much for the review and I'm   
  
sorry I didn't update sooner just got discouraged because nobody had reviewed for three   
  
chaps. :) Ty for your support I hope you liked the chap. 


	9. Awakening to a Kiss

Harry awoke to the sound of two people argueing vehimently over something to do with a kiss.... 

"Well you could at least wait til he wakes up to do something like that!"

"I TOLD you that it was something I read in a book about waking people up from eternal sleep!"

"Well why didn't you ask me to do it and WHO would be stupid enough to think that would work?!"

"Well it was a fictional book. I just thought anything would be worth a try....."

"Well maybe you should run your ideas past me FIRST Draco."

'Wow.... wait DRACO?!!? Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking furiously at the invasion of the bright white walls...

'God, why don't they just burn your retinas out and call it a day?' "So who did 'Draco' kiss?"

Harry said loudly emphasizing the name in an accusitory manor and laughing inwardly at the

utterly shocked look on Rons face and the relieved look on Malfoys face. 'Wait a minute

Malfoy... Relieved? hmmm, Malfoy and Ron were standing really close and not glaring at each

other.... in fact... they looked rather relaxed with one another. "What's going on here?...

What happened? Why are you guys not trying to kill each other? and-- " at this point Ron

interrupted Harry rather rudely."OH MY GOD!!! I can't believe it actually WORKED!.... I get to

kiss Rain though." As ron turned to go, Draco grabbed his shirt and whipped him back over to

his side. " I do believe that HE asked you some questions. I could answer them, but I doubt he

would believe me."

"Oh yeah... well... you see.... Malfoy kissed you."

"WHAAT!!!!!!!?"

Harry felt all the heat in his body go straight to his cheeks... He couldn't believe that Ron would

let MALFOY KISS HIM. "Now calm down Harry!!!" Harry was getting up out of the bed... He

was LIVID and charging straight for Malfoy who had a slightly confused and irratated look on his

face. "Harry if you walk any farther your going to overtax your muscles... they have been

inactive for quite some time and have suffered atrophe. Go Sit Down Now." Hearing Draco

talking in this calm manor and then ordering him around like this on top of that in such a

commanding voice, Harry, still in shock from all of this sat down right on the floor. This however

had quite the comedic affect... Ron had followed Harry in an attempt to stop him from killing

Draco and was therefore very close behind him. When Harry decided to sit down he ended up

sitting on Rons legs and catching Ron completely off guard making Ron and harry topple forward

because ron was still walking and thus harry achieved his original goal of taking Draco to the

floor. the tangled masses made such a ruckus that madame pomfrey, previously desturbed by

Harry yelling came running into the room and percieved the whole thing as a fight. The yelling

and swearing might have added to that perception as well. After picking Draco and Ron up by

the scruffs of their neck madame pomfrey practically THREW them out of the hospital wing

yelling the whole time about how you would think that after standing over their friend for such a

long time that they would have more concern about his health. This left harry alone in the bed

with his thoughts. ' Why would Draco kiss him? I mean he had understood that it was to wake

him up but why should he care? How long had he been asleep? What could draco have done

that was so drastic that ron would actually try to DEFEND him?' but then a thought dawned on

him as his gaze rested on Rain, sleeping peacefully in the next bed... What if? well... it couldn't

hurt to try.... Harry swung his legs off the bed and stiffly set his feet on the floor, his mind raced

as he walked toward her sleeping form... As he stood there next to the bed he couldn't help but

wonder how someone could be so beautiful and still and then he noticed that her brow was

knotted as if she was in pain of some sort... A pang of guilt washed over him as he couldn't help

but feel as though he should've been able to fight off the actions he had performed... Why had

he not been able to resist the imperius this time? Then, with a new resolve harry bent down until

his face was one inch from hers... he had caused this pain of hers and he would end it.... he

closed his eyes and softly brushed his lips against hers and pulled away, almost frightened he

would get slapped... As harry stared at her face for any reaction he noticed a green light hanging

over where there lips had touched, and then it grew brighter and brighter until it covered her

whole body and started spreading up towards him so fast that he couldn't move a hair before it

struck him plainly on the nose. A warmth spread through his body and down to his toes and he

blinked from the sensation in his eyes... he tried to clean off his glasses because things were so

blurry but when he took them off to do so everything looked fine.... In fact a pair of gold eyes

were staring up at him rather curiously and fearfully. A flood of relief went through him...

Perhaps there was something stupid in this action as he would later believe but harry was so

overjoyed at her being awake that he promptly bent down and kissed her again.

Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but hey, I've been busy... :) anyway... sorry once  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

again. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
